Improvised Explosive Devices (IEDs) and shape charges such as Explosively Formed Penetrators (EFPs) have accounted for a large number of combat casualties. Lethality of EFPs comes in part from the shape and arrangement of a concave copper cone, called the liner, which transforms into a forceful jet of fluidic metal which easily perforates steel armor. Despite focused efforts on armor development, Mine Resistant Ambush Protected (MRAP) vehicles and other armored vehicles still cannot defend against these threats. More recently, armor solutions such as the FRAG Kit 5 have been used to protect military vehicles such as Humvees. However, these armor solutions typically weigh around 200 lb/ft2. Since nearly all army vehicles are thousands of pounds overweight, even without any additional armor protection solution, most of these approaches have proved impractical.